Family of Heroes moved to Wattpad
by SpeedReader1007
Summary: FemDanny is on the run from the Guys in the White and then runs into either the young Justice team or both the team and the League. Why is there a seriously overprotective mother hen Robin that won't let her anywhere near any guy, yet she can kick his ass to next year and back! And how in the hell did Freakshow and Joker meet. Can't a queen catch a break?... FemDanny BrotherRobin


Imagine that a female Danny is on the run from the Guys in the White and then runs into either the young Justice team or both the team and the League. Why is there a seriously overprotective mother hen Robin that won't let her anywhere near any guy, yet she can kick his ass to next year and back! And how in the hell did Freakshow and Joker meet. Can't a queen catch a break?... FemDanny

Chapter 1- Prologue

Hey guys this is SpeedReader here anyway, this is my first fanfic ever that I am writing. Let me know what you guys think ok.

Fem Danny don't like don't read.

Phantom Planet hasn't happened

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the shows Danny Phantom, Young Justice, or The Justice League nor do I own any of there characters.

It was a normal day, just like any other, when it happened. Danny and her friends Sam and Tucker where on their way to the nasty burger. Danny as usual was stuck between the meat eater and the ultra-recyclo-vegetarian.

Danny was a 15 year old girl with charcoal black hair in a ponytail down her back with her bangs slightly covering one of her glacial blue eyes. People always said that her eyes were unique in that way and that they have never seen anything quite like them. She can think of someone with eyes just like hers but she wasn't going to tell them that.

Back to what was in front of her, her two friends decided now was a good time to ask for her imput once again.

"So, what do you think Danny?" Sam asked as she glares at Tucker from were she was walking.

Tucker not noticing of course added "Yeah dude tell her I am right so we can eat already."

'Ok now I am getting annoyed first the box ghost and Skulker keep me up all night so that I can't do my homework, then I am late to class, and I know they argue about this everyday but it's everyday and also I thought I told Tucker to stop calling me dude!'

I look up and they are both starting at me sheepishly. I wonder why until I realize I said all of that out loud. I groaned and facepalmed myself. We were just about to enter the nasty buyer when two things happed that changed my life forever...

My ghost sense went off and we heard an explosion. The worst part is that I knew where the explosion came from. After all who wouldn't notice the direction that had a bit to much of an ghostly echo to it. In fact if I didn't know any better I would say that it was a ghostly wail and a building collapsing in because of said wail. But that is impossible the only other person that can do that is sealed away with Clockwork where she can't do any harm... Right

Before I start to over think things I went ghost. (Think Dani's suit) When I found the sight I wish I hadn't. Dark D (evil future Dark Danny) was there and in the ruins of the building I saw three bodies. Dark D was laughing her head off forked tongue out, fangs showing everything. She looked insane. And in a sickly sweet voice too smug too be sad she pouted and said "I am afraid sweetheart that you didn't make it in time to save them but if it's any consolation at least I left you your friends for now."

And that is when it clicked, my family, the Fentons. Nononononononono. Not again. I can't lose another family. I flew to them as fast as I could and got to Jazz first. Jazz had a cut on her forehead and on the back of her head and they are still bleeding she is gasping for air because of the extra weight on her from the building. I go to take it off but a noise stops me.

"D-d-Danny... sstop ple-please." Jazz is looking at me with a look that I don't like at all. Jazz is shaking her head at me and then looks at Dark D. "G-go finish th-this... fight ff-first." When she stops talking she looks in another direction and it is a thermos. I don't like, this something's telling me that something isn't right but this is Jazz so hopefully she already has an idea of what she is doing. I nod and get up but first I check on mom and dad.

They aren't alive and I am getting flashbacks of wires at the circus and a snap and falling and down and a hand and thud and redredredredred Breath.

Dark D was still there and apparently enjoying the show. I. Am. Pissed. Off. Ray after ray was shot at her a little ice going in each one. And apparently she wasn't expecting that soon I had her covered in ice and just for good measure I hit her in the head when I found my dads ghost gauntlets in the wreckage that was my house. As I cap the thermos I fly back to Jazz and to my dismay she is getting worse. I go to take the everything off of her when she stops me again.

"N-no Da-Danny..." this time however she doesn't have an excuse and I pull the rubble off of her only for my heart to sink and my eyes to water.  
"J-Jazz!" I sobbed as my legs gave out and I sank down next to her. Turns out the pieces of rubble were cove the rest of her wounds from my sight and one of them is a metal pole going through her stomach from the ground and the rubble bent the pole so she couldn't move or she would make it worse. I can't phase her out or she will die by bleeding out before we even make it to the hospital.

Jazz is crying but tells me she loves me.

Suddenly I hear "Phantom you are under arrest according with the Anti-Ecto Acts." I do the only thing my mind can think of at the moment.

Run

So what did you guys think so far? Any feed back is great as this is my first time writing something that isn't being given to a teacher, professor, or relative.

Anyway see ya next time, SpeedReader


End file.
